Of Stone and Starlight
by bigcuriousbrowneyes
Summary: The line Durin endures the Battle of the Five Armies, and Kili has set his sights on Tauriel. Though the pair face persecution and discrimination, their biggest challenge comes from a sorcerer who is determined to end their legacy. Close together or miles away, can their love endure? Kiliel,some Bagginshield, light Barduil
1. Chapter 1

We both know that you're not here for pure Tolkien accuracy. Obviously, as Tauriel wasn't present in the book. Like me, you just loved the chemistry between Kili and our brand new she-elf, but was left unsatisfied by the movie. I understand. I am not a Tolkien purist, though someday, I should like to be. I simply haven't the time to read all of his works, to study them extensively, so my knowledge is limited to what I've learned from the movies, 1-3 readings of the books, and playing the game (yes, there is a game, it's fantastic, go play it.) So, in order to make this story work, I have simply undone some heartbreaking deaths. We all wanted to. Please, enjoy!

xxXXXxx

Thorin Oakenshield gazed out at the now still battlefield from atop Ravenhill. Not even in the battle for Moria, where he gained his oaken title, had he seen such destruction, such devastation. Azog's body lie on the lie, his severed head a few short feet away. The new king had considered keeping it as a trophy, proof of his victory, a tribute to his grandfather, Thror, who was slain by the monster.

It was not worth it. Though songs would be sung and legends told of the Battle of the Five Armies, the stand for the Lonely Mountain, there was no glory here.

He watched as the eagles flew off into the distance. He was thankful for their help a second time. In truth, he was thankful for all that did their part in beating back Azog's forces. Even the elves, and especially the men and women of Laketown. He could only hope that they would forgive his foolishness and allow amends to be made. If men and dwarves were to be neighbors, there should be no tensions between them. He decided then that he would give the new residents of Dale what was owed to them, and more.

As for Thranduil, well, he owned half of the Arkenstone. Thorin knew that Bard would give the stone back once he was given what he was owed, but would the elven king now accept his jewels?

Thorin leaned his head back, feeling knots forming in his shoulders, a headache at his temples.

"Thorin," a warm voice called from behind. It was precisely the voice he needed to hear in that moment.

"Master Burglar."

"Thorin, I…I want to apologize. For my deception. I truly wanted to give you the Arkenstone, I did, but…"

He held up his hand, silencing the hobbit, "It is more than forgiven. 'Tis I who should apologize. I nearly killed you and why? For helping me, for trying to keep the honor of the company, for trying to draw me away from madness. Sorry? Master Burglar, I do not believe I can thank you enough."

"Well," Bilbo looked down at his feet, quite embarrassed, "Should we return to the mountain? I should think the others would like to be assured that their king is alive."

"Aye, but where are the lads?"

"I saw Fili pushing Bolg's body off…Thorin! You're injured!"

He looked down at his chest. Indeed, there was a spreading bloodstain on his clothing, "I had not noticed. I am sure that it is nothing."

"Nonsense! You are losing a lot of blood. I insist that we return to the mountain right away! Fili will see him and his brother home in time. You must get his patched up before it kills you!"

Thorin laughed, his heart suddenly lighter, "Aye, Bilbo."

xxXXXxx

"Kili! Kili!"

Fili searched Ravenhill for his younger brother, his fear growing the longer they remained apart.

"Fili! This way!"

'Twas a feminine voice that responded. The she-elf, he recognized. He ran towards her voice, trying not to trip over fallen orcs and goblins. A flash of bright orange hair caught his eye. She knelt by his brother. Fili's heart skipped a beat.

"Is he…"

"Alive, but seriously injured. I need to get him to the mountain to treat his wounds, but I feared moving him alone. Take his feet, we will keep his chest elevated."

"Aye. Let's hurry now."

"Fi…" Kili croaked, trying to move his head.

"Hush, don't try to speak or move."

"Where…where…"

"We're on Ravenhill. The battle is won. Come now, we'll get you back to the mountain. You need to be stitched up."

"Nay…her…"

His meaning hit Fili, "Don't turn yer head, but she's got yer arms. Just stay still, Ki, yer hurt yourself bad."

His eyes slipped closed. Fili panicked a moment, until he saw his brother's chest moving in shallow but steady breaths.

"Don't you dare die, Ki. Mam will have my head if you do."

xxXXXxx

When they reached Erebor, it was Balin who first caught sight of them.

"Bring him this way, we've bandages and needles prepared."

Tauriel and Fili maneuvered Kili around the fallen stone, following the white-bearded dwarf.

"Mister Balin, my uncle?" Fili prompted. He had seen the body of Azog, but had found no Thorin.

"He's also in the infirmary with Bilbo. Scratched himself badly, but he will be fine," Balin chuckled,

"Stubborn old fool. Our dear hobbit threatened to bind him to the floor if he didn't at least spend the evening resting."

"I do wish he would stay. Uncle needs someone to keep him steady, and Bilbo is the only one of us who can completely speak his mind. No one else would dare so bold."

"Aye, what Bilbo did with the Arkenstone was brash but necessary. We now have our king back. This way, there's an extra pallet through here."

Injured men, dwarves, and elves alike all lay on cloaks, blankets, even old potato sacks and dresses as those with any margin of healing skill tended to them. Tauriel took in the scene. Never before had she seen so many wounded. Most of her life she had fought, but never on this scale. As she and Fili gingerly laid Kili down on a mat in a back room, allotting the young prince privacy, she saw, in the corner of her eye, a young boy. His face was covered with a cloth and his mother wept at his side. Her heart clenched. It wasn't fair. Why should she, though still young by elven standards, at nearly 600 years old, be allowed to live while a boy of not yet six perish.

Balin saw her distress, "Aye, a terrible thing, that. The lad was crushed when a catapult broke down the city walls. The dwarves will see to his memorial, a gift to his family, to remember his life."

"I do not understand."

"None of us do, lass. We must simply make the best of the time we have and save those we came. Come. I was told that you saved Kili's life in Laketown. Perhaps you could give me some assistance in saving him once more?"

She nodded, "Do you have athelas? It's also known as..."

"Kingsfoil. Aye, Oin said you used it to help Kili, so he sent Ori and Nori after it. I'll go fetch it now."

Tauriel set aside her bow and pulled out a knife, "Fili, please held your brother's shoulders. I do not want him to move and further injure himself," She cut away his shirt, revealing a large gash just below his ribs, "I do not think anything was hit, but we must keep him from infection and close the wound. It will require stitches at the very least. I only pray we will not have to cauterize it."

The elf accepted the athelas and a bowl of boiled water from Balin, who remained at her side, needle and bandages at the ready. Tauriel took a deep breath, and began washing.

xxXXXxx

Thorin watched the she-elf from the doorway, wary enough to keep an eye on things, but not so much that he was going to interrupt. She knew what she was doing, it was very clear, and he had heard Balin's earlier comment, that she had saved his nephew's life in Laketown. But why? Was she under orders from Thranduil? He knew she served him, she was one of the elves that took his company prisoner, fought side-by-side with the elf prince. And he had not missed to way his nephew had bantered with her in the dungeons. If he hadn't known better, Thorin might have said that they were flirting.

He almost scoffed at that. It was ridiculous. But, then again, the entire journey had been ridiculous. They had escaped a dungeon in barrels. Barrels!

Thorin told himself that there was no reason to keep an eye on the she-elf, yet couldn't quite bring himself to leave, then though he knew dear Bilbo would have a fit if he saw the dwarven king up and about. Fortunately, the hobbit's stomach began to rule his actions, and he went off in search of something to eat.

Dwalin came to stand by his side, also taking in the sight of an elf from Mirkwood saving the life of the prince of Erebor.

"Shall I send a raven to Lady Dis in Ered Luin?"

"Aye, but do not tell them to come just yet. I want the battlefield cleaned, the elves gone, and some restorations started before we bring more here. As is, we can barely support ourselves."

"Understood," he turned to leave, "Oh, and Gandalf says he must have a word with you as soon as possible."

"Our wizard seeks to meddle more."

"Aye. But 'tis the way of wizards. They cannot help it. Just as a hobbit eats and an elf preens his hair."

They chuckled, and Dwalin left to send out the message. The king took one last glance at the elf with Kili and, deciding that Fili and Balin would keep an eye on her, went to go look for his burglar.

xxXXXxx

Kili's eyes fluttered open. There was a mild throbbing in his abdomen. He tried to move, but in doing so, strained the stitches holding his wound closed. He groaned.

"Kili?"

It was a voice from a dream. He smiled, "Amrâlimê."

Tauriel's face entered his line of sight, "Hold still, do not speak. Just breathe easy. Do you need water?"

"What happened?"

"You were injured, your brother and I brought you back to Erebor. Now shh."

He smiled, "As you wish."

Tauriel brought a bowl with cool water and a rag. She soaked it and squeezed water into his mouth, "More? Do you need anything?"

"Will you sleep in my arms?"

"Kili…"

"Nay, forget I said anything."

She gave him a sad smile and wiped his face with the cloth, "You should sleep. You will need all of your energy to heal. I have to help others, but I will return in the morning to change your dressings."

Kili gave a weak smile, "Anything to have yer hands on my again."

A blush crept up her cheeks and she left, nearly running from the room. She did not stop until she was out of the infirmary. Her heart beat wildly, as it had when she first conversed with Kili in the Mirkwood dungeons, and when they parted on the riverbank. She didn't understand what she was feeling. There was…something. Of that, she was sure. But Kili, and all dwarves for that matter, lived and worked at a different pace than elves. Tauriel didn't know what amrâlimê meant, but she could tell by his voice and expression that it was an endearment. She was glad no one else had been in the room with them. To save the life of a dwarf, to fight side by side with them was one thing, but and elf and a dwarf in love? It was unheard of!

Another blush flamed in her face. Love? She had only just met him! Yet every time Tauriel allowed her thoughts to drift to the black-haired dwarf, she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. A part of her wished that maybe they could allow a friendship, even a courtship between themselves.

But it wasn't to be.

xxXXXxx

Clearly, they were meant to be.

Kili didn't fall asleep after Tauriel left, he wanted to be awake when she returned. Besides, there was much on his mind. He'd known her only a few days, but he knew that they were meant to be together. He would move mountains if she would have him. It would not be easy. He knew that Balin and Fili would stand by him, and Kili vowed that he would let no harm come to the woman he loved. They would spend the rest of his life together in Erebor. He would take her to all the places she had never seen: Moria, Lothlorien, Rivendell, and more. They would sit beneath the stars, see a fire moon. They would raise their children. At the thought of his, the corners of his lips raised.

"What has you smiling?" Fili asked.

"Nothing."

His eyebrow raised, "I think we both know that this isn't true," he sat down, "Tell me."

"Tauriel…"

"Ah."

"Ah? What does that mean?"

"You care for her."

"Of course I do. She is perfect."

"Well…"

"Nay, she is."

"She's an elf. Were she a dwarf…"

"She wouldn't be the same. Nay, Fi, I don't want to let her go."

"It won't be easy."

"I don't expect it to be easy. I am prepared to fight for us."

"I see. And what does she think of this?"

"She knows my feelings for her. Sort of."

"Sort of?" he laughed, "Ki, either she knows or she doesn't."

"I still have some work to do. I need to get up. I am wasting time here," he tried to move his arms to sit up, but pain shot through his stomach.

"What the hell do you think yer doin'? Ki, you were nearly run through with a mace! If you move, I'll tell Tauriel about the time mam caught you naked in the cupboard trying to sneak sweets."

"I was a babe!"

"She won't know that!"

Kili tried to hit his brother, but twisted his body wrong.

"Augh!"

"Ki!"

The dark-haired dwarf clutched his side. Blood began to soak his shirt.

"Tauriel!" he called.

She rushed in, "What happened?"

"He's torn his stitches."

"Kili! I told you to rest. Fili, go get Balin. Kili, lift your shirt."

"Anything you…"

"Do not. Lay down. Let me see what you've done."

xxXXXxx

Let me know what you think. Should I continue? I've an entire story planned out. Follow and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kili refused the whiskey offered to him. He knew it would mean more pain, more awareness as the needle plunged into his skin, but he was determined to take in every possible second with Tauriel.

A strip of leather was shoved into his mouth.

"Do not move," she ordered. He nodded, knowing that this was a serious moment, "And next time, you will stay and rest."

"Mmph rhhh."

"Do not speak. Bite down and breathe. Fili, hold him. This time, he is conscious."

xxXXXxx

She had hoped to avoid spending too much time in the dwarf's company, at least until she knew what her feelings for him were. But his actions had forced her back in. When he wasn't groaning in pain, Kili was trying to catch her eye, even winking at her. Winking! Tauriel nearly dropped the needle. Once he was stitched up, he passed out, giving her a moment to escape and walk outside Erebor.

Men, elves, and dwarves alike combed the battlefield, some collecting their comrades while others burned dead orcs.

So much death. Though mostly orc corpses littered the field, there were too many allies. Friends with loved ones waiting for them at home.

A flash of pale blonde caught her eye. Legolas strode towards her with long, sure steps.

"Tauriel."

"My lord Legolas."

"I am glad to see that you have survived the battle. I was worried when I could not find you."

"I was inside Erebor, in the infirmary giving my assistance."

"I see."

"I trust you too have made it out uninjured?"

"I may have jerked my shoulder too harshly. I shall have to have it pushed into place."

"Come to the infirmary. I will do it for you."

"My thanks."

They walked side-by-side inside Erebor. Legolas looked around, an expression of poorly concealed awe on his face.

He sighed, "For all their stubbornness and crudeness, I must admit that dwarves are masters of stone."

"Aye, it takes away my breath each time."

In the infirmary, Tauriel had Legolas sit.

"I will be with you in a moment. I must check on Ki…the dwarf prince."

He watched her walk away, stomach churning. He didn't know which prince she spoke of, he didn't remember which was which, but he had a feeling it was the dark-haired brother. A week ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of Tauriel with a dwarf, but now…

He knew his father would never allow him to find to Tauriel, but he couldn't help but want it. And if he couldn't have her, he at least wanted another worthy elf to. Even a man. Anything but a dwarf.

xxXXXxx

Tauriel had intended only to peek into Kili's corner, to check that there was no bleeding. She hadn't counted on him being awake.

"Beauty, will you come sit with me?" he asked, a soft smile on his face.

"I can only stay a moment. Legolas needs his shoulder re-set. I only wish to examine your bindings."

"The elf-prince has injured himself?"

"Just the shoulder. I may come back when I am finished. Now don't move. I only need a peek."

She knelt down by his side, leaned in, and gently pulled at the edge of the bandages. She sighed in relief.

"No more bleeding."

Kili reached up with a shaking hand and gently captured her chin, "Amrâlimê."

Carefully, so as not to spook her or rip his stitches, he brought their lips together.

They were soft, so soft. He knew he would have to taste her hips every day for the rest of his life. She pulled back too soon, shocked

"My apologies," he said, "I should have asked permission. I will do so before next time."

"Next time," her voice was soft, breathless.

"Aye. Next time. And the next, and the time after that, and after that."

"I…have to…"

She started to leave.

"I will see you soon, amrâlimê. Visit me in my dreams?"

Legolas was still waiting for her, sitting patiently on an over-turned crate. Tauriel motioned for him to remove his vest and tunic. Doing so revealed several deep purple bruises all over his chest. The elf-prince noticed her staring.

"Maces hurt," he said simply, groaning when he tried to shrug. Sure enough, his shoulder was dislocated. Painful, but an easy enough fix.

"This will cause you pain," Tauriel said, gripping it.

"Do it. I care not."

She nodded and jerked suddenly, giving no warning. Legolas grimaced, but no cry came from his lips.

"My thanks. I would have gone to my father's healer, but then I would have been forced to bed rest. That is most unnecessary."

"I am always glad to help a friend."

He reached out and took her hands, "Tauriel, come with me. I am going north, to search for a young ranger amongst the Dunedain."

"I do not know. I cannot return to Mirkwood. I am banished."

"I could speak with my father."

"No. If I am to be allowed back, I want no influence. I may stay here, protect the people of Dale. They will need to learn hunt to feed themselves."

"It is a fine calling, noble even. I will leave in a week's time. My offer will always stand," he sighed, "There never was much of a chance for me to win your heart, was there?"

"Mellon, you will forever hold a place in my heart."

"Only a place. And only as a friend."

"It simply was not meant to be."

"But the dwarf is?" he snapped.

She took a step back, pulling her hands from his.

His face softened, "I am sorry. I should not be angry. Tauriel, I care for you deeply. I wish for you to have the best, but being with the dwarf will be dangerous."

"Kili would never hurt me."

"No, he would not. But others may. Stay in Dale, help people as you say you will, please. It is a good life, a safe life. Will you promise me?"

"I cannot. The heart guides itself. You know this as well as I."

He sighed, "I do," he stood, "I wish you the best, Tauriel. You always were my closest friend."

He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the hall.

Her shoulders fell as she watched her dearest friend leave. But she did not have time to dwell on the loss. Thorin Oakenshield appeared before her. Tauriel bowed in respect.

"Your majesty."

"I wish to have a word with you, she-elf. Come."

It was very clearly not a request. She followed him out of the infirmary to a dusty store room. Empty, racked barrels covered in an inch of dust lay scattered on the floor.

"I have been informed that you saved my nephew's life in Laketown."

"I did."

"You have my thanks. I was not thinking that day. I left him behind without a second thought. You saved him a second time, too, after the battle."

"I only gave assistance."

"That is not how Balin tells it," he paused, "My nephew seems fond of you."

"I have noticed."

"I believe he has romantic intentions towards you," he sighed, "Kili never did like to do things the easy way."

"Your majesty?"

"Please, I do not like that title. What are your intentions for him?"

"I must confess, I am not sure. I am confused. I do not know what to feel. I am banished from my home because I disobeyed my king following and hinting the orcs. And…I knew the arrow that struck Ki…your nephew was poisoned. I could not leave him to die."

"I believe he intends to bind himself to you."

"It was my intention to live in Dale, to help the men there hunt, collect provisions for the winter."

"He calls you 'amrâlimê.'"

"I do not know what that means. Will you tell me?"

"It is not my place. I will allow Kili to tell you."

"You seem calm about your nephew's fixation to an elf. I would think that this would anger you."

"I am weary. Perhaps this is the cause. It would not be wise for him to wed you."

"Wed?"

"I want Fili and Kili settled with high-ranked dwarrowdam. Fili is my heir, I will not wed. He will need heirs, as will Kili. Someday they will rule Erebor. The dwarves will never accept a half-elf as an heir. Never accept an elf as a princess."

She swallowed, "I see. You wish for me to discourage Kili."

"I do not like to admit my weaknesses, especially to one I have once considered my enemy, but I am conflicted. Kili never knew his father; I helped my sister Dis raise those boys. I only wish to see them happy. But I cannot see the good in Kili's intentions."

"I understand. You want what is best for him, but you fear that what you think is best will not make him happy."

"Aye."

Tauriel looked down at her feet, "I will not lie, I care for him deeply. There was something that drew me to him from the moment we met," she sighed, "But I want the best for him. I do not wish for him to face adversity because of me. I will remain in Dale, to help the people there, and I will not return to Erebor."

"I thank you for this. You are not like most elves I have met. Please, carry a message to Bard for me? Tell him I fully intend to give the people of Laketown what they are due."

"I mean no disrespect, my lord, but I believe that the news should come from you."

Thorin shook his head, "I wish to meet wish Bard, no doubt he will be their leader, but I was not pleasant during our last meeting. You saved his daughters," the tiniest smile flashed across his lips, "It seems you are forever saving people, lady elf. Will you tell him? He is welcome here. I simply cannot descend the mountain now, I am being watched by an eagle-eyed hobbit."

She smiled, "I will. And, please, tell Kili I am sorry. And give him this. He should have it back. He was fulfilled his promise to me, but not yet the one to his mother."

Tauriel dropped the rune-stone into his Thorin's hand and walked away.

xxXXXxx

Bard's daughters ran out to greet Tauriel with smiles and shrieks of joy.

"We were so worried!" Tilda cried, slamming into the elf, wrapping her arms around Tauriel's middle.

She laughed, "I am fine. I was simply assisting in the infirmary. But I am here to help Dale."

"You're staying?" Sigrid asked.

"Yes. I will help your men hunt and gather food for the winter," she looked around, "Where is your father? I have a message for him from the dwarven king."

"Aw," Tilda frowned, "Can we play later?"

Tauriel ruffled the girl's hair, "Most definitely. Take me to your father?"

The girls took each of her hands and dragged her away to the marketplace, where people scrambled about, tending to the injured and trying to find their loved ones. Bard stood there, his son on his right.

"Da! Tauriel wishes to speak with you."

He smiled at his two girls, "Thank you, Tilda. Now why don't you and your sister go help Miriam distribute food to the wounded," when his girls were gone, he turned to the elf, "How can I be of service?"

"I bear a message from the king under the mountain."

"I am listening."

"He wants you to know that the people of Dale will get their due, he will give you what you are owed. He invites you to Erebor to discuss friendship between the dwarves and men of Dale."

Shock crossed over the bowman's face, "I…I accept. I will see him as soon as possible. Will you tell him?"

She shook her head, "I am not returning to Erebor. I am here to teach your men to hunt. You will need food for the winter and it is too late to plant. Winter will be upon you soon, and there will not be enough plants to harvest in the woods."

"You will stay here and help us?"

"I will.

He bowed to her, "You have our eternal gratitude."

"Tauriel."

The elf-king's sharp voice pulled the attention of both woman and bowman.

"May I speak with you?"

"If I may, King Thranduil," Bard cut in, "If you are going to try to take her back to Mirkwood or punish her, she has already pledged her help to my people. We need her."

Thranduil gave a nod, "I will not take her from you. And after, might I have a word, king to king?"

"Aye, but I am not a king."

"So you say. Come, Tauriel. We need to talk."


End file.
